


Fault

by brohne



Series: The Corsair and the Corsetteer [9]
Category: Thief (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:17:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brohne/pseuds/brohne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>When everyone is at fault, where do you place the blame?</i>
  <br/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [Haethel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha_kumi/pseuds/Haethel) and [Time Squid](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeSquid/pseuds/TimeSquid) for beta reading!

Garrett kept close to Adrian’s side as they walked across the deck of the ship. Reaching out he gently guided Adrian around a stack of crates. They’d worked out a system on the hike through the forest. Strangely, neither of them had discussed anything of it. It had started with Garrett tugging at Adrian’s sleeve when there was an obstacle he seemed not to have noticed. Adrian responded by either stopping to look or moving in the direction Garrett nudged him. Now, the slightest pressure on his arm and Adrian responded automatically.

Garrett’s only worry was that Adrian would become too dependant on him. Not that he minded helping—if anything he knew he should. It was his fault Adrian was maimed. Helping keep him from further injury was the least he could do.

Garrett had been so intent on helping Adrian, he didn’t realize where they were until he was stepping through the door of the cabin after him. The smell assaulted him first. The cloying sweet incense that clogged up his throat and made his eyes water. His gaze darted around the room, desperate to make sure it wasn’t the same one. Red and gold fabric glowed in the light from the windows. Nothing had changed and he hardly dared look past Adrian toward the rest of the cabin. He didn’t want to see what he knew was there.

Even from where he stood he could see the crack in the window frame. He’d been standing in nearly this same spot when Dalibor had snatched him from Jeffers’ grip and flung him across the room. The crack of wood and shattering of glass had only been the start. The crimson rug was still spotted darker in places, the blood never having been cleaned. Metal clinked as the ship rocked. Dalibor’s dark malicious laughter rang in his ears and he started, clutching at Adrian as vertigo nearly overcame him. Black spots pulsed before him in time with the thudding of his heart.

“Garrett?” Adrian’s voice was soft and laced with concern. Garrett barely heard him, staring past him to where the gibbet cage swayed with the ship’s motion.

“Everything alright, Adrian?” Aldric said.

Aldric’s heavy hand came down on Garrett’s shoulder and he stiffened, his whole body running cold and his heartbeat thrashing in his ears. Garrett jerked forward, grabbing for Adrian even as the Primal flared to white around him. He wouldn’t survive another beating like that. Dalibor would kill him this time.

Adrian immediately took hold of him, his concern almost painfully bright and laced with anxiety. “What is wrong? What happened?”

Garrett shook his head, gesturing towards the cage. It was all he had to do and Adrian was shoving Aldric to the side so they could get through the door. Aldric and the rest of the crew were nothing more than large blue and white statues as Adrian led Garrett across the deck.

“I am so sorry Garrett. I didn’t even think! I’m so stupid!”

Garrett yanked back on Adrian’s arm before he could trip over a coil of rope and in doing so lost his hold on the Primal. Everything snapped back to its normal riot of colors and sounds, and Garrett sank to his knees, clutching his head in his hands.

“Adrian! Where in the bloody blazes—” Aldric’s shout rang across the ship.

“Over here.”

Adrian was upset, sharp little stabs of irritation and anger spiking through the Primal. Garrett took a trembling breath, willing himself to remain calm. Adrian was not upset with him. It wasn’t directed at him. He clenched his fingers in his hair to stop their shaking but it didn’t stop the shudders running through him. Dalibor was not here. He was dead. Rozzen was dead. There was no reason to be so afraid. So why couldn’t he stop shaking? Why did Rozzen’s voice and Dalibor’s laugh follow him everywhere?

He jerked, twisting around as someone grabbed him. The deep soothing voice penetrated the haze of half remembered pain as he was lifted and gently cradled in Adrian’s arms.

“You’re safe. She’s not here. You’re with me.”

Garrett squeezed his eyes shut and buried his head against Adrian’s shoulder as boots thudded across the deck toward them. The shouting had died down to murmurs.

“Adrian! What was that?” Garrett flinched at Aldric’s booming voice and Adrian’s arms tightened around him, pressing him closer to his chest.

“Will you please stop yelling? Garrett is upset enough as it is.”

“Sniveling little milksop—ow!” The smack was loud enough it echoed.

“Shut it, Amaury. Now tell me what just happened.” Aldric had the same tone Adrian sometimes used. One that the owner was used to being listened to and obeyed.

“It’s Garrett’s connection with the Primal and the whole reason Rozzen wanted him in the first place. You scared him and he was just trying to protect himself and get away. We cannot stay in that cabin, Aldric. Not after what she did to him.”

It was quiet for a long moment. Adrian’s fingers gradually relaxed, no longer biting into his shoulder and leg.

“Please, Aldric. Any other cabin will do … just not this one. Or let me take him to the _Nightshade_.”

“No, I want you here with me. I’ve spent too long worrying over your sorry hide. You can have the quartermaster’s quarters. No one is using them right now anyway. When you have him settled I want to speak with you. Powers like these are no trifle and if he’s not in control—”

“Leave us alone and nothing will happen. Especially you, Amaury. Leave him be.”

“He can go fuck off.”

“Get out of my sight, Amaury.”

“Gladly.”

Garrett didn’t open his eyes until he heard the door shut and Adrian let out a sigh. He glanced up to see Adrian looking down at him. A faint smile tugged at Adrian’s lips and he set Garrett on his feet.

“I guess you know you scared the shit out of the entire crew just now. So you probably won’t have to worry about anyone bothering you.”

Garrett looked away dismayed by the sudden heat across his face. He hadn’t meant to react that badly, hadn’t thought the memories were still that strong. It had been months since that incident, yet in that moment it was as if it had just happened. He licked his lips, almost able to taste the blood.

“Hey.” Garrett looked back over at Adrian and blinked as a finger tapped his nose. “Don’t think about it. Let’s get some tea and I’ll see about dinner. You make yourself comfortable and let me know if you need anything.”

“Adrian you don’t—”

“No, I need to do this. You’ve helped me for days, now it’s my turn.” The look in Adrian’s eye was almost pleading and Garrett found himself nodding. “Alright, I’ll be back in a few minutes. Is there anything in particular you’d like?”

“Something that isn’t dried fish.”

Adrian chuckled and Garrett realized he hadn’t heard him laugh for quite some time. It was nice to hear it again.

“I’ll see if they have something fresh then and maybe something sweet.” Adrian paused and started to reach forward, but hesitated. After a moment he let his arm drop back to his side. “We should probably cut your hair too.”

Garrett reached up to run his fingers through his hair, wondering what Adrian saw. It was longer but aside from needing to be washed it wasn’t that bad. There was another soft laugh from Adrian and warm hands cupped his face for a moment before smoothing over his hair. He closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath as soft lips pressed to his forehead.

“I’ll be right back.”

 

Adrian blinked several times staring up at the beams overhead. A faint strand of sunlight struck gold from the wood grain. The lazy rocking of the ship was barely perceptible as he lay in the bed. The low creak of shifting timbers and the muffled shouts of the men outside weren’t loud enough to disturb the tranquility. He yawned and started to stretch when he realized something weighed down his left arm. Easing back down, he turned his head. He could just see several spikes of dark hair where Garrett’s head lay on his arm. Once again the thief had waited till he’d fallen asleep to come and curl up with his back against Adrian’s side.

Closing his eye for a moment, Adrian smiled to himself. Careful not to wake Garrett, he shifted over onto his side. The last Adrian remembered he’d been watching the play of candlelight in Garrett’s eyes as he’d sat in in one of the plush green chairs reading a book and sipping ginger tea to settle his stomach.

Wrapping his free arm around the slender frame, Adrian nuzzled his face into the dark hair and took a moment just to enjoy the faint scent of warm leather that clung to Garrett. If it was morning already that meant today was their third day at sea. After the mishap that first day Aldric had made sure they were not disturbed. Even so it hadn’t been easy for Garrett. He’d barely left the cabin. At least Aldric’s cook had taken a shine to the thief and plied him constantly either with things to eat or to soothe his stomach. Right now there was probably a tray piled high with food sitting on the desk along with a tea service.

Speaking of Aldric, Adrian needed to go speak with him. He’d come back to the cabin to find Amaury harassing Garrett the day before. He’d been severely tempted to punch his brother, but Aldric had forbidden any fighting on the ship. Garrett had disappeared afterward, only the open window any clue as to where he’d gone. Adrian hadn’t found him until he’d decided to retire for the night. The door had been locked and barred and it had taken Garrett several minutes to open it for him. Garrett hadn’t said anything, instead going back to reading his book, and Adrian had decided it was best not to mention Amaury.

Taking a deep breath to dispel the growing tension and the thread of pain winding its way around his heart, he chided himself. Garrett was here, nestled up against him. So why did the ache persist?

He hated the sickening shock of fear that blasted through the Primal whenever Garrett panicked. There was little he could do about it other than try to calm him and reassure him he was safe. It also didn’t help that even through the blanket he could feel each of Garrett’s ribs under his hand, every slow inhalation further defining them. Adrian pressed his lips to Garrett’s head and closed his eye. He might have lost an eye, but it was nothing compared to what Garrett had endured for weeks. He deserved what happened for failing to protect Garrett like he’d promised. He deserved worse, and he definitely did not deserve to be here now—like this. Heat prickled and seared behind his eye and caught in his throat. He couldn’t even manage to protect Garrett from Amaury’s snide comments.

Taking a shuddering breath he forced the ache down, swallowing the pain and heat. He didn’t want to wake Garrett and he especially didn’t want him to sense his pain through the Primal. Drawing another slow deep breath, he forced himself to lay back on his pillow. He stared up at the glittering gold dust motes caught in the small shaft of sunlight. He should get up, bathe and get ready for the day. Talking to Aldric wouldn’t solve the issue with Amaury, but as long as Amaury kept his distance and left Garrett alone, Adrian would be content. Though he still owed Aldric an explanation for what had happened that first day. He wasn’t really sure how to explain Garrett’s abilities to him though.

He watched a particularly large dustmote drift it’s way through the sunbeam. Nope. He wasn’t getting up. He’d spent weeks worried sick about Garrett and then more time scared to death they were both going to die. He was just going to lay here listen to Garrett breathe and watch the sun track its way across the room. There was no better place for him to be.

[](http://s369.photobucket.com/user/brohne_photos/media/dust-swimming-in-the-afternoon-sun.gif.html)  



End file.
